Perplexahedron (Episode)
Perplexahedron is the fifteenth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Azmuth contacts Ben on the Ultimatrix and is not happy with him for failing to stop Ultimate Aggregor from claiming three of the four pieces to the Map of Infinity. When Ben tells Azmuth that scolding him is not going to help, Azmuth agrees and then teleports Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to the Rust Bucket 3 in another galaxy, in which they find the Perplexahedron, a giant cube-like artificial planet. Moments later, they spot Aggregor approaching the planet. The group chases Aggregor, but he is able to successfully get in using his three pieces of the Map of Infinity and the group is able to get in there as well, but barely. Gwen cannot track Aggregor, and they are going through random doors that seem to defy gravity. Ben gets Gwen to make trackers on the floor and it shows the hallways are moving down to random rooms. When Kevin punches the locked door, it activates its security system. Ben tries to transform into Chromastone, but he transforms into Humungousaur instead. And now, they are waiting for their supposed death as the lasers move in closer to them. Gwen manages to destroy the lasers, but then they encounter a big, white humanoid robot, which they later defeat. They encounter another trap, which is a wind tunnel and Ben, Kevin, and Gwen are separated. Gwen fights more security drones and encounters Aggregor (who simply ignores Gwen). When the room Ben and Kevin are in is flooding, Ben transforms Ripjaws to free them. The next room they go in becomes filled with acid and Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and barely manages to save himself and Kevin. Gwen and Aggregor keep going through the Perplexahedron, where they keep encountering security, but Aggregor easily destroys the traps. Soon, they come into a room where it is snowing and Aggregor finally gets tired of Gwen when she tries to get his attention, so he hoses her into a wall, where she freezes in an ice cube. Ben transforms into Swampfire and manages to thaw Gwen from her frozen prison and she and Kevin kiss. They realize to get to the final piece of the Map of Infinity, they have to go through the rooms where the guards appear. They do that and soon encounter the Sentinel, the keeper of the final piece of the Map of Infinity, which is revealed to be his crown, who knows a lot about Aggregor's plan. He tells Ben that his mission in protecting the final piece has succeeded and that the Perplexahedron has fulfilled its purpose. The Perplexahedron begins to crumble and Aggregor appears and beats the Sentinel for the Map of Infinity. Ben transforms Cannonbolt and Aggregor is able to defeat him, but Cannonbolt becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt and brutally attacks Aggregor for his crimes. But Aggregor is still unbeatable and fights off Cannonbolt, then takes the last piece of the Map of Infinity and Cannonbolt transforms back into normal. Ben, Gwen, and the Sentinel are picked up by Kevin and the Sentinel is unhappy at Ben for his failure to not protect the Map of Infinity, his final words being "all is lost" before he disappears. But the team still vows to stop Aggregor once and for all, before he puts his plan into motion. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Aggregor completes the Map of Infinity. Ultimatrix Alien Debut *Ripjaws Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Sentinel (first appearance; death) Villains *Ultimate Aggregor Neutral *Perplexahedron Guards (first appearance) Aliens Used *Humungousaur (selected alien was Chromastone) *Ripjaws (first reappearance) *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Cannonbolt (x2) **Ultimate Cannonbolt Spells Used *Tur-bo *Thrasius Quotes Naming and Translations Trivia *Ben didn't give the piece of the Map of Infinity to Kevin because he thought he had a better chance of protecting the map from Ultimate Aggregor. *FusionFall released an Ultimate Cannonbolt suit in relation to this episode. *In India and the Arab World, the scene where Gwen and Kevin kiss is censored. *This episode's plot and setting are similar to the 1997 film Cube. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Directed by Matt Youngberg